


Sold to Alpha

by Ohio_Doe



Series: Sold to Alpha [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Concerned Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Heat, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: Dean had been shipped off to an unknown alpha by John to increase his pack's power.Will Dean be okay?





	Sold to Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and it's not been beta'd.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, they are all mine.

            It was hard, knowing you’d be mated to someone you didn’t know and having to move states away to do it. Maybe it was because he loved his house or the woods that encircled it, but Dean didn’t really want to leave. Even living with his parents and his brother, Sammy, Dean felt free here.  
            He stuffed the last of his clothes into his duffle bag and carried it to the front door. His mother, Mary, was already there with watery eyes. Dean’s heart broke into a dozen tiny pieces seeing his mother in tears. Her soft blond curls fell over her shoulders. Without a word, Dean embraced his mom. Even if she supported her husband’s whim to ship Dean off onto the second most powerful alpha in the continental US, she was still losing one of her babies.

            “Don’t cry mom.” His voice cracked. Clearing his throat, Dean started to speak again. “I’ll call you every day. I won’t let you forget about me. I’ll be a pain in the butt really.”

  
            Mary supplied Dean with a watery smile before John walked in, wiping grease off his hands onto an old rag. His alpha father looked that part; tall, broad shoulders, scary looking. John also had a presence about himself that sometimes unsettled Dean.

            “Don’t tell me you’re about to cry. Man up. Even if you are an omega, I raised you to be a man.” John squinted his eyes suspiciously at Dean.

            Dean cleared his throat again and lowered his head, like the omega he was born to be. “Yes sir.” He fidgeted with his fingers.

            “Good.” Was all John said before he left, slipping into his truck, most likely to head to a bar or two. Dean watched him go without a goodbye. He probably would never see his father again and he was grateful, just a tiny bit.  
            “Call me after you… after you’re settled.” Mary brought Dean’s attention back to the present. “And call Sam too. Lord knows he’ll probably be out with Jess.” Mary gave a short laugh.  
            “I will mom. I promise.” He brought her in for another hug. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, Dean.” He could feel the wetness on his shoulder. Clenching his eyes shut, he willed himself not to cry. At least not where his mom and brother could see him. Not if they could tell John.

            “Dean.” Sam said from the kitchen door. “Why do you have to leave?”

            I lump rose in Dean’s throat. Even if Sam was almost 4 years younger, he didn’t quite grasp why his omega brother had to leave or where he was going. When Dean came of breeding age, eighteen, his dad took no time in finding him a mate. Sam presented as an alpha, so he didn’t understand exactly what Dean’s duty was yet. But Sam would understand in time.

            “I have to go make a family of my own, Sammy.” Dean turned to look at his brother. He seemed to be growing more and more. Soon he’d be taller than Dean. “But I promise I’ll call. Even if you’re with Jess, I’ll text you.”

            “You can make a family close by.” Sam pouted. “Cassie seems to like you.”

            “She’s not an alpha, Sam.” Dean rubbed his hand down his face. “The likelihood of us having children isn’t very good. So dad found me a suitable mate who is all alpha and can give him strong grandchildren.” Dean didn’t really like how the words tasted in his mouth. They tasted bitter and of hate. His father only cared about power.

            Dean hugged Sam and his mom goodbye, got into his car, and started driving. He didn’t look back to see if his mom was crying or if Sam was holding her. He couldn’t bare seeing her heartbroken or he would be in the same boat. He only stopped half a state over to allow himself ten minutes to cry. He filled up, grabbed some snacks, god forbid they were out of pie, and kept driving.

            He’d thought about not showing up, about ditching and living somewhere else. But his dad would track him. He always found Dean when he ran away or got lost. So, he kept going. He hit the South Dakota boarder when the butterflies started. Sioux Falls was where he was headed and it honestly scared the shit out of Dean. He was so close from losing his freedom he could taste it.

            He pulled up to the address he had put into his GPS. The house was large, closer to a mini-mansion than a house. The yard was fit for the house, trimmed bushes and well-kept grass. The door was blue with a silver knocker. Gathering up his courage, Dean banged the knocker four time. A sound of footsteps on the other side made Dean’s heart race, pulling all of the blood to his heart.

            A lean man with dazzling blue eyes opened the door. Dean let a faint thought whisper at the back of his mind that those eyes reminded him of the ocean; deep blue and easy to get lost in. His hair was dark and rumpled.

            “Are you Dean?” a deep voice asked. Deeper than what seemed capable of come from those pink, chapped lips. Dean mentally kicked himself for that thought.

            Staring awkwardly at his shoes, Dean nodded. He didn’t know if the man standing at the door was his soon to be mate, but he radiated alpha leader. His scent was strong, spicy, and had a dash of honey. He smelled better than most alphas Dean had met.

            “Ah, yes. Perfect timing. I just got done preparing your room.” The man extended a hand. “My name is Castiel.”

            Dean was surprised with the offered hand. Alphas didn’t easily greet others below them with such a formal greeting, let alone their soon to be mate. Dean stared at the hand for a second, not knowing what to do. Distress uncurled from his body, the scent hanging strong in the air.

            Castiel lowered his hand, sniffing the air. His nostrils flared as if he was unpleased. Dean knew what would happen next. He disappointed his alpha, he’d surely get a punishment. His soon to be mate stepped back from Dean, lowering his head. “I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Would you like me to show you to your room?”

Either Dean was going crazy or an alpha submitted to him. The alpha didn’t smell pissed, he smelled concerned. But Dean was exhausted. “Yes, please.” Dean said just above a whisper.

The room was clean and plain. The bed sheets were white but the comforter was a royal blue, almost the color of Castiel’s eyes, Dean noted. A wardrobe was on the left wall and a dresser on the right. Paintings and a mirror were artfully placed to make the room seem not quite homey but not empty. A door next to the dresser led to his own bathroom. Within the bathroom was a claw foot tub, a waterfall shower, a very modern looking toilet, and a seashell looking sink. A large mirror took up almost a wall of its own.

Calling home, Dean got the voicemail. Letting his family know he arrived safe, he made the message shorter than he should have. Prolonging it would only make him cry again. He shot off a short text to Sammy too.

Dean could see the bags under his eyes from the almost seven hour drive. Dragging his feet back to the bed, he kicked his shoes off and snuggled up under his covers. The blankets mostly smelled like bleach but there was a trace of alpha, of Castiel. Musk and honey. Dean let his eyes drift shut, allowing himself to fall into a dreamless nap.

 

            When Dean woke up, his sheets were soaked. Confusion was followed by horror was soon as he realized he hit his heat early. A whine escaped his lips. The room smelled like slick and omega desperation. Coils of unease radiated from him. Another whine radiated from his chest. Dean shucked his clothes and threw them into the hamper. He tried pressing two fingers into himself, trying to make his eager body calm down, but fingers wouldn’t work. He hadn’t brought a fake knot. He was so screwed.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs and fear emanated from Dean. He knew that his heat would be smelled all the way into the hallway. The footsteps halted and Dean could hear a sniffing sound. Dean heard a growl.

“Dean?” Castiel almost yelled. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

He thought for a second. He’d be mated to this man soon anyway. Now was a good a time as ever. “Come here. Please.” Dean whined. He knew he sounded desperate. He knew he sounded like a whiney little omega. But he didn’t care. He needed his mate’s knot.

The door almost slammed open, Castiel towering over the bed. Dean still had two finger inside himself, his other hand pressing to his lips. His eyes grew big as Castiel sniffed the air, harsher this time. A growl resonating from his chest tumbled from his mouth.

“What do you need?” Castiel basically panted. Dean noticed the bulge in his pants. A whimper escaped his lips, smelling the alpha arousal flooding the room.

“I need you.” Dean panted, “I need your knot. Please.” Another whimper followed.

Castiel stripped in record time, throwing his clothes into the hamper with Dean’s. Dean turned on all fours, pushed his face down into the pillows, and presented. He could feel the slick running between his thighs.

An appreciating noise sounded from Castiel as the bed dipped behind Dean. He was taking too long, Dean wiggled his butt in the air. His heat was getting worse. A hand grabbed Dean’s neck and held him to the bed while the other ran softly up his spine and over his ass. A whimper escaped his lips, feeling neglected and hot. Desperation took over, Dean bared his neck to Castiel.

The loudest growl Dean has heard ripped through the man’s throat. In one swift movement, Castiel was inside him, his teeth sank into Dean’s neck.

A loud moan escaped Dean, he felt full and he was being mated. Castiel pulled out slowly only to slam back in. Castiel seemed to want to take his time.

“Please.” Dean moaned. “Please go faster. I need you to fuck me hard.” Dean’s moans and pants picked up with Castiel’s rhythm. Dean stated spewing nonsense. _Yeah, yeah, deeper.._ and _Harder, fuck yeah, right there._ were followed out very thoroughly by Castiel. Teeth still stuck in Dean’s neck, Castiel pounded into Dean. His hips started to stutter, moving in no real rhythm. Dean was close, he could feel it.

Lifting his hand from Dean’s pillow, Castiel started jerking Dean’s neglected cock. With a twist of his wrist, Dean came screaming into the pillows, his seed flowing over Castiel’s hand and onto the sheets. Castiel groaned around Dean’s neck as his cum shot into Dean. Castiel’s knot swelling and making it impossible to escape his new mate’s body, he lapped at the bite mark. Contentment filled the air as Castiel pulled Dean into cuddle. A small smile was painted on Castiel’s lips, Dean already passed out.

 

 

It wasn’t until Dean was rubbing the sleep from his eye did he realize just why his neck hurt. It wasn’t until he touched his neck did he realize why his ass was killing him. And he definitely didn’t realize until the shock wore off why there was warmth beside him in the bed. He’d lost his virginity and been mated in one small moment.

Dean slowly crawled from the bed and slunk into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As turmoil battled itself with worry in his mind, we slipped into the large glass shower, washing away his sins. His heat was abated but his body was still warmer than normal. The water was tepid and he relished it.

He’d let his new alpha mate him. I mean, yeah, it was supposed to happen, but that was fast. He barely even knew the guy’s name, scratch that, didn’t even know his last name for Christ sake. What was he going to do?

A knock sounded at the bathroom door. “Dean, are you okay?”

The alpha was worried. Weird. Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m just cleaning myself up a bit. I’m sorry. I didn’t know my heat was coming.” He shut the water off and stood in the stall, dripping.

“It probably wasn’t supposed to happen that fast.” Castiel sounded hesitant. “Maybe it was being in the presence of an unmated alpha who you subconsciously knew would be your mate.”

            Dean swallowed, “Yeah, maybe.” Stepping out of the glass enclosure, Dean took advantage of the fluffy towels sitting nearby. He could tell they’re soft but it felt like sandpaper to him. His heat wasn’t over, just sated. That was the first knot he’d taken during heat, or ever. He supposes the Alpha’s cum had calmed down his heat for the time being. 

Castiel cleared his throat on the other side of the door. “I’ll go grab you some dinner. You’ll need to eat.” Shuffling signaled his retreat.

Leaving the bathroom, Dean quickly found his duffle bag and dressed himself in sweatpants and a faded t-shirt. Nothing wrong with being comfortable while your ass leaked like a faucet unwillingly. His stomach growled.

Making his way downstairs, Dean smelled chili and cornbread. A nice warm meal to welcome him to his new home. Odd, for the alpha to make him such a meal, but he supposed the alpha had to eat too.

The table was set for two, Castiel sitting at the end of the table, his head bowed. It kind of looked like he was praying, so Dean didn’t interrupt. He just stood and observed his new mate.

Sitting with his head bowed and eyes closed, Castiel looked younger than when he’d opened the door. His face still creased with worry and the wrinkles around his eyes still crinkled, but his face was lax and his lips only slightly compressed into a thin line. It’s almost as if Dean could see the cogs whirring in the Alpha’s head.

“Alpha,” he whispered as he slipped into the room.

“Dean!” Castiel’s head snapped up and he stood quickly, almost tipping the chair as he did. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come down. I got your plate ready, if that’s okay.” He indicated to the place sat beside him at the table.

On the table was two bowls of steaming chili, a plate full of corn bread, and two giant glasses of ice water.

He took a seat at the place indicated for him and folded his hands in front of him. He wasn’t sure of what to do, John has always made him wait to eat before his alpha father started himself. So he sat, keeping an eye on his fingers, waiting for the alpha to start.

They ate in near silence. His mate asking about his drive, making small talk about the town, the pack he’ll be living in now, and asking Dean about his expectations from the pack. Dean had only replied with short answers, hoping he wouldn’t be yelled at if he answered too long. When they finished eating, Castiel took the dishes back to the kitchen and sat at the table again and faced Dean.

“Dean,” Castiel started, almost hesitant. “I want you to know that I don’t expect you to follow the same orders your father made you follow. You can sleep, eat, and leave whenever you want. All I ask of you is that you let me know.” He took a shaky breath. “Not only am I your pack alpha now, I am your alpha, your mate, and I will always worry for you, worry for the pups we may have. I don’t want to wear you down and I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I want you to come to me when you need me.”

Dean hesitantly looked up at the alpha, feeling his skin itch and sweat gather in his back. “There is one thing right now.” He stood and made his way over to the Alpha. “My heat is ramping back up, and since I ate and drank plenty, I think I’m ready for a round two.”

Letting a shaky breath out, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him toward himself so he was straddling his lap. “Are you sure, my omega?” He rubbed his nose along the sweet spot of Dean’s neck, licking over the mating bite.

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s hair, running his hands up his mate’s arms. Trembling with want, Dean ground his hips onto the other man. “You’re my first, and now I guess you’re my only, Alpha. Only you’ve touched me.” He whimpered, his heat increasing.

Castiel groaned, “My gods, Omega. You are divine.” He whispered, grinding his cock into Dean’s ass. “I’m so glad I’m the only one to touch you. The only one to lick you. Knot you.”

Dean licked into Castiel’s hot mouth, whining and writhing. “Take me to bed, Alpha. I need you inside me.”

Castiel stood and carried Dean and all of his whining up the stairs and into his own room. Placing him down on the bed, he divested Dean of his sweats in one smooth motion. “Gods, you are a sight. Look at you, all mine, wet, and wanting.” Castiel growled as he undressed himself, stroking his cock as climbed onto the bed.

Taking his shirt off, Dean went to turn to all fours.

“No,” Castiel stopped him. “I want to see your beautiful face.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean spread himself out on his back for the alpha, opening his legs and presenting himself all wet and open. He looked up with hooded eyes and crooked a finger at his mate. “What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to take me and make me feel you for days?”

Castiel dove in towards Dean, taking his hands and holding them about his head. “A mouthy one, aren’t we?” He purred. “When your heat is over, I’m going to taste every inch of you, I’m going to lick my way from head to toe and I’m going to eat you up. I’m going to take my sweet time with you, my omega, and I will make you fall apart.”

“Yes, Alpha, please. Fuck me, now.” Dean commanded. “Knot me. I need you inside of me. I need to feel you. Cum inside of me.” He moaned. Raising his legs and wrapping them behind Castiel’s ass, bringing his cock closer to his weeping hole.

Castiel sheathed himself inside of Dean with one thrust, groaning. “Omega, you are so wet for me. So tight, hot around me.” He wrapped his arm around the omega’s hips, hoisting him up for a better angle, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making him scream and moan.

“Just for you, Alpha.” He moaned. “Fuck me until I cum.” Dean tried to thrust himself back onto Castiel’s cock, meeting him, thrust for thrust. Sweat and hot breath shared between the two was more amazing than either had thought it could be. Moans and groans met the sound of skin slapping skin.

Dean could feel Castiel’s knot swell, moaning for it. “Alpha, I’m so close.” He breathed heavily. “Make me cum, please. Alpha please.” He whimpered.

“Of course, Omega. Anything for you.” The alpha groaned through clenched teeth. His hand snaked down Dean’s chest, tweaking his nipples, leading down to his leaking cock. “Fuck Dean, you feel so good.” His breath stuttered, his thrusts wavering, stoking Dean to his thrusts.

“Oh gods, Alpha, I’m close! I’m going to cum!” Dean panted. His hands finding their way into the alpha’s hair, pulling his head to the side, biting into his neck. The spring in his gut coiled tight and released, causing him to spill over, moaning into his mating bite.

Castiel shoved his knot into the omega’s hole, feeling it inflate to its full size, pumping load after load of seed into the omega’s fertile womb. “Omega, oh gods,” he moans into his orgasm.

“I’m sorry Alpha,” Dean whined. “I bit you. I’m sorry.”

Castiel brushed his hand through Dean’s hair, looking at him like he hung the moon. “Oh, my sweet omega, I would have asked for it when your heat was over. I wasn’t sure if you trusted me enough to give me that honor. But our bond is complete, my omega.” He ran his nose against his mate’s neck, smelling him at his sweetest spot. “My sweet, beautiful omega.”

Laying tied together and coming down from their orgasm felt so good to Dean. He never thought he could feel like this. Less than a day and he felt like this would be okay. He knew that if he became pregnant, his pups would be cared for. He knew that one day, he could come to love the alpha, love his mate.

 

 __It wasn't hard anymore, being mated to an alpha states away from his family.

Fin


End file.
